Many seasoning blends or seasoning salts are coated with paprika or paprika/turmeric mixtures to impart color thereto. Typically, a brick red color is desired, especially when the seasoning is to be used to coat snack foods to give them a barbequed flavor appearance. However, the desired brick red color is not always attainable with paprika. Furthermore, paprika oleoresin, from which the paprika is deposited, is relatively expensive.
Annatto, i.e., the orange coloring matter from the pulp of the fruit seeds of the evergreen Bixa orellana is acceptable for use as a coloring in foods and is known to be useful in the coloration of cheese and milk.
Annato is soluble in water at a basic pH and can be obtained commercially in aqueous solution. The material can be used as a coloring in the form of its solution or the pigment can be dispersed in various emulsifying agents and incorporated into the food to be colored in this form.